I Don't Want to Be Weak Anymore
by Slybabyblues
Summary: Before Youko Kurama fled to the Living World to regain his strength he had a relationship with another fox spirit. Did he really just leave one lady behind or did he also leave offspring  ? Join me in this Hiei X OC pairing. It's sure to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Finally Found

Okay guys and girls. I'm back. The story had been edited. A few major things have been changed so if you would like to continue reading the story I would suggest rereading it. I didn't like some of the things I did and decided to take a sharpie to the story. Also took a red pen so just like I said things have changed. (More so in later chapters)

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters. I however, do own the rights to Azkadellia Skye.

* * *

Kurama looked up from the book he was reading. He thought he felt a shift in energy. It could easily be one of the other boys training outside but he might as well go check just in case.

He knew that the one day he didn't check there would be something wrong.

He silently made his way out of his room and down the long and dark hallway. Somebody really had to install a light in here. If he wasn't a demon he surely wouldn't be able to see.

Once downstairs Kurama realized what the disturbance was. Boton was looking through their DVD collection. "Hello Boton." Kurama said with a smile. Boton jumped and turned around with a guilty smile on her cheerful face.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't think anybody was here. I was just looking through your DVD collection." She had a slight blush on her face and was trying not to look directly at Kurama. Kurama had a reputation for being the nicest out of the group of spirit detectives but his intelligence still seemed to be intimidating to Boton.

"Oh that's okay. You are welcome to borrow a DVD if you would like to." Boton cheered up instantly and turned back around to look at the collection. "Well thank you Kurama! Oh and by the way, Koenma wanted me to tell you to come see him in his office the first chance you get."

Boton picked out a DVD and turned around to show Kurama but he was gone. "That's weird. I didn't even hear him leave." Boton shrugged her shoulders and walked outside with the DVD. She had a feeling Yusuke would be outside training.

* * *

Kurama walked into the building that housed the Spirit World government. It was a hassle of ogres fidgeting with papers and telephones. It didn't look organized at all. The first thing you could smell was ink and stale coffee. It was almost a refreshing smell to Kurama. He had made a deal inside this building that allowed him to rebuild his life. One signature and his crimes were erased and he was a spirit detective helping to protect all types of society from evil demons.

Kurama pushed open the door to Koenma's office and faced the toddler. "Boton said you wanted to see me?" Koenma looked up from a large stack of papers. "Yes, I did ask her to bring you here. She didn't come with you?" Koenma sat up in his chair and tried to look around Kurama. "No, she didn't"

"Where did she run off to? Now that the dark tournament is over we have a lot of very urgent matters to look into. We have had a long enough vacation. There is a line for spirits to get taken into the spirit world. Then on top of that….."

Kurama just stood there waiting patiently as the young prince ranted about his work load. "…father will give me spankings! I will see to it that Boton will get spankings as well." Koenma finally finished fuming.

"I apologize that the dark tournament has you behind on your work. What did you call me in here for?" Koenma looked at Kurama almost as though he forgot the redhead was in the room. "I called you here because I found out more information about that matter that you wanted me to look into."

Kurama felt like he had just been punched in the stomach. He gasped for air as a pain went through his chest. It was almost like his heart ached.

Koenma handed Kurama a file folder. Kurama took it anxiously. It wasn't as thick as Kurama would have hoped it to be. He opened the folder and saw that it contained a picture and a single paper.

So it was a girl then… and her name was Azkadellia Sky.

* * *

Azkadellia Skye sat up in a tree and looked down at the demons below her. This was the usual situation she was in.

She spent most of her time in trees hiding from the demons below who wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

Sure she was a demon but she hadn't been able to fully master her skills. Her plant skills were much easier to master than the fire powers. It's not easy at all to master fire skills without a teacher.

Azkadellia had once set a whole village on fire on accident. They strung her up by her thumbs and tortured her for weeks for that.

Azkadellia unconsciously touched one of her thumbs where she had ring like scars. She had scars on her back as well. They had used a spirit whip to hit her repeatedly.

She closed her eyes at the thought. It hurt too much to think about.

Where was her dad when they were doing that? Where was her mom? Weren't parents supposed to protect their children?

She started to pay attention to the demons below her. They were arguing over a rabbit one of them had caught. The other wanted some of it. Quickly their argument changed to a fight and in no time one was left dead on the ground.

Azkadellia looked around. It was definitely time to leave. She stood up on the branch she was on and looked around. Leaving by way of the ground was not a good option at this point. Quickly she climbed the tree to the very top. Taking a deep breath she started to hop tree to tree as fast as she could. Azkadellia knew she was a blur to anybody who saw her. This was what she did well.

She ran away.

It was embarrassing to Azkadellia to admit that. She wanted to know how to fight more than anything.

Azkadellia wanted honor.

Honor was something that few of the demons she had come across could claim.

* * *

Kurama was sitting under a tree thinking about his meeting with Koenma.

He could hear Youko's voice in his head. The two souls were having a discussion.

"My daughter is alive and well in the Spirit world. We must go find her." Kurama could sense Youko's agitation at the fact that they weren't going right this moment.

"We have to think about this. What would we do once we found her? What would we tell her? After all she might not want to see us. She doesn't know what happened to you. She doesn't know that you had to flee to the human world."

Kurama tried to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to aggravate Youko any further. They were all valid reasons for not just rushing into anything. She has waited 16 years and she could wait a few more days.

"We can tell her the truth. I was injured by a bounty hunter and fled to the Living World. It is simple and easy to understand. That is why I wasn't there to see her born. That is why I wasn't there to watch after her. I want to train her and show her the ways of a spirit fox. We are a rare and prized breed with incredible powers. She cannot master her powers alone."

Kurama was left to his thoughts as Youko grew silent.

Youko knew that Kurama was very intellectual and would never rush into anything. It wasn't his nature. No matter what influence Youko tried to push his way.

They were two souls sharing the same body.

Kurama's body.

Hiei looked around for Kurama. He had to be somewhere. Hiei wanted to know why Kurama met with Koenma. They had finished the dark tournament and neither of them knew what they were going to do now.

Could they go off on their own or were they to stay here and help the human spirit detectives with petty problems?

Hiei closed his eyes and focused with his Jagan eye. He easily found Kurama. He was sitting under a tree a couple of miles away.

Hiei climbed up a tree and ran through the tree tops. He stopped at the one Kurama was sitting under. Kurama had his eyes closed. Hiei was a bit puzzled.

This was unlike Kurama. Hiei closed his eyes again and touched Kurama's mind lightly. As soon as he did that he saw a flash of an image of Youko and a strong barrier was put around Kurama's mind.

Hiei looked down at the fox again and jumped down from his tree. Kurama opened his eyes. An irritated look was on his face. "Stay out of my mind fire youkai. You aren't strong enough to deal with what you'd find."

Hiei recognized the voice as Youko's. Kurama's face was unnaturally forced into a frown. It was a look hardly anybody saw on the usually cheerful red head. Hiei kept a glare on his face and sighed.

He turned around and started to walk away. He was completely aware that he left his back open to Youko's will. It was a show of trust. As soon as he was out of eye sight Hiei took off running again.

What was Youko doing dominating Kurama? It was very strange. Usually Youko took a back seat when it came to his mind.

Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

Kurama woke up almost out of a blackout. He slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was standing next to the tree he was previously sitting under. He was staring off into the forest for some reason.

He knew that Youko had taken over his body for a short time.

This was not good.

Kurama thought he had become good at suppressing Youko and keeping control of his body. Ever sense the dark tournament when Youko's form had completely taken over Youko had been taking more liberties.

Kurama started to walk towards the house he shared with the rest of the spirit detectives.

Once inside his room Kurama decided to go to sleep. His mind was tired from fighting with Youko.

As soon as Kurama's mind was asleep Youko used his will to push himself into Kurama's body.

Not like before though. This time he wanted to come out fully.

Kurama's body was twisted this way and that as he fought an invisible fight in his mind. Soon Youko took over and Kurama's body changed dramatically. The tall heartthrob Youko stood and stretched.

He looked around and sensed that Hiei had woken up from the fluctuation of spirit energy. Youko opened Kurama's bedside table and went through the baggies that filled the drawer. Soon he found the right one.

He took a seed out of the bag and when Hiei was outside of the door Youko threw the seed down. He willed the plant to grow. As soon as Hiei opened the door the plant released a powder in the air.

Hiei walked into the room blindly and inhaled the powder.

The small fire youkai fell to the ground. He was in a powerful sleep. Youko picked him up and carried him to his room where he dropped Hiei on his bed.

Now it was time to find his daughter.

Youko ran through the demon world searching for his daughter in the last place Koenma's informants had tracked her to. He knew it would be similar to his energy and sure enough it didn't take him long to find her.

She was sleeping on a tree branch. The weather was cold and all she had on was a tattered black dress. She was shivering from the cold.

Youko couldn't take his eyes off of her. She resembled her mother so much.

Her lips were full and had a pouty look to them. Her hair was a mixture of orange, red and blonde like her mother's hair. He couldn't see her eyes and he could not help but wonder what they looked like.

The picture Koenma had given him earlier didn't answer that question. Unfortunately she was smiling and her eyes were closed.

He wondered if she would have the same beautiful red eyes her mother had or maybe she had his eyes.

He wasn't sure which one he preferred. While he did want Azkadellia to look like him in some ways her mother did have beautiful eyes.

The wind was beginning to pick up. Youko sniffed at the wind. He could smell a few B class demons nearby.

He didn't want to take a chance of them finding his daughter. From her scent he could tell she was about to go into heat. Bad things could happen to a female demon left alone in the demon world. Especially because she was just on the edge of going into heat.

He knew it would be her first time to go into heat given her age. Males would soon start to catch her scent for miles away. At least until she was out of heat or somebody mated with her. He certainly did not want that to happen. He had just seen her for the first time but he couldn't help but feel completely protective.

Demons of his kind only went into heat every fifty years or so. That didn't mean she couldn't reproduce at any other time. It was just nature's way of keeping the spirit fox population alive.

Youko jumped from the tree and ran off in the direction of the B classed demons he'd sensed. It was a short battle. They didn't take long at all to finish off. They had a bunch of supplies with them and Youko, being the smart demon he was, grabbed the cleanest blanket they had and rushed back to his daughter.

He knew that she would be waking up soon and he wasn't sure if he should tell her who he was just yet.

He was about to cover her with the blanket when he noticed she was clutching something. He looked at the picture in her hand. It was of him and her mother. He smiled to himself smugly and covered her with the blanket.

She started to stir and Youko quickly ran away. He had a long trip back home.

* * *

Azkadellia stirred in her sleep. She suddenly felt warm.

She opened her eyes to see the flash of a silver fox tail and then it was gone. It took her a second to process what she had just seen. That's when she noticed she was under a blanket.

Who was that?

She could feel her only personal possession slowly slipping from her lap. Azkadellia quickly grabbed the picture of her parents. That's when it hit her.

She looked at her father in the picture.

He had a silver fox tail.


	2. Chapter 2: Captured

Yusuke Urameshi walked through the building that housed the Spirit World government. He breathed in deeply. It smelled like ink and stale coffee.

Yusuke hated that smell. It reminded him of school.

If there was one thing Yusuke hated it was school.

He looked in front of him. Kuwabara was leading the group for once. It was kind of funny if you asked him. Kuwabara was walking like he owned the place. He had a big goofy grin on his face. He almost ran around Yusuke for the opportunity to take the lead.

As usual Hiei was in the very back. No doubt he was probable glaring. Honestly Yusuke didn't know if he was ever actually mad. Hiei's face always looked like it was in a scowl. He had just came to the conclusion that his face was stuck that way.

Smiling over his thought Yusuke started to wonder where Kurama was.

Boton had called his compact about an hour ago telling them to come to Koenma's office. It was easy to find Kuwabara but Hiei was more of a challenge.

After looking for Kurama in all of his usual spots He gave up and the group headed to Koenma's office without him.

Yusuke had to admit that Kurama had been acting strange lately. He kept to himself more than usual and wasn't cooking dinner at all. That was something Yusuke missed. He had to admit he was getting use to Kurama cooking dinner.

Sometimes Kurama would spend hours in the kitchen and smells would waft through the house. Most of the time Yusuke would train before dinner so he wouldn't be inside of the house going crazy from the smell. Finally they came to Koenma's office and Kuwabara pulled the door open.

Koenma was inside talking to Kurama. As soon a Kurama realized that the group walked in he stopped talking and walking over to the chair furthest from Koenma's desk and took a seat.

"That's weird" Yusuke thought to himself.

Hiei walked into Koenma's office. Kurama was there talking to Koenma.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. This was a surprise. Why is the fox talking to Koenma? He wanted to touch Kurama's mind but wasn't sure if Youko would let him. What was he thinking? He wasn't afraid of the fox. Hiei reached out.

"What are you doing fox?" that was easy enough. Now he had to open a channel to Kurama's mind so he could hear his response.

Hiei opened his Jagan eye under the bandana just in case Youko put up a wall. He would be ready to fight it.

He reached out and it was easy. No wall was thrown up. No pictures of Youko flashed into his mind. Hiei just saw the normal mind of Kurama.

Youko was dormant.

"Nothing Hiei, it is none of your concern."

Hiei sighed and went over to the furthest corner and leaned against the wall. He always wondered why Koenma's office didn't have any windows. He liked windows. It gave him a better view point of the outside so he could properly defend himself. In all reality he could focus using his Jagan eye and read the mind of anybody within a miles radius. However his old habits were hard to put to rest.

After all, he didn't always have his Jagan eye.

Koenma cleared his throat.

It looked like everybody was off in their own little world.

Hiei was glaring at Kurama.

Yusuke was chatting away loudly with Kuwabara. As usual he was teasing him about something.

Kurama was looking down at his hands. He looked like he was deep in thought.

Koenma cleared his throat a little louder. It seemed to get everybody's attention.

"Now, I have a mission for you. I want you to go to the Demon World and pick up this girl. Her name is Azkadellia Skye. She is linked to the burning down of a rather large demon village. It's on the outskirts of the control zone. I want to get on good terms with the people there. I want you to bring her to me. I don't want you to harm her in any way. I plan on reforming her. Just like I did with Kurama and Hiei. After the Dark tournament I realized we need another spirit detective for the other various tournaments you get placed into. Unfortunately after what Genkai went through she wouldn't become a spirit detective. That is understandable though." Koenma paused for a few minutes.

He knew that he would have to let that sink in.

Yusuke was the first to speak up. "You asked Genkai to be a spirit detective? Are you crazy binki breath? She died in the last tournament!" Yusuke was seething with anger. He was very protective of his mentor.

"That is very low Koenma. I can understand why Yusuke is upset. It is illogical to think of such a solution to our problem." Kurama spoke out in his usual calm way.

Koenma knew that he was anything but calm at the moment. Kurama had asked him for a favor and he'd granted it. He shouldn't step over the line right now. He had some patience but not a lot.

"I understand your anger Yusuke and Kurama I know you see that it's illogical to ask Genkai. In truth I didn't think she would say yes. However, I did want to offer her the position out of respect. She was with all of you for the dark tournament. I did not want her to take offense to me bringing in somebody else without first consulting her."

At that Yusuke seemed to let his anger die down.

"Koenma I want to say something. I don't think that we should have a girl on our team again. I don't want to train against a girl and I don't want to see a girl hurt. I don't want to have to be protecting her all the time. Girls are weak and shouldn't be fighting. Especially with the bad guys we go up against." Kuwabara stood up to make his announcement. He always seemed to want to make a point.

"I can assure you Kuwabara that this girl is not weak at all. Her only problem is that she is untrained. She is a spirit fox who has two abilities: fire and earth. She hasn't mastered her skills because she is a young demon. Actually she is about your age Yusuke. As she grows older though her physical appearance won't change at all. Kurama I would like you to train her earth abilities. Hiei I would like you to train her fire abilities. Now that I think of it you could also train her in agility. Yusuke I would like you to train her in controlling her energy. You've had enough training with Genkai to be able to do that."

Kurama nodded smiled a little bit.

Hiei looked like a truck just hit him but he didn't say anything.

Kuwabara however looked enraged. "What the hell Koenma! What am I supposed to train her in?" Koenma looked at him a bit surprised.

"Kuwabara, just a few minutes ago you didn't want her on the team and now you're mad that you can't train her? I don't understand."

Kuwabara sighed a bit and sat back down in his chair.

"I'm going to summon you a portal about a mile from where she is." The boys all stood up and waited as Koenma pushed a button on his desk. One by one they went through the portal until just Kurama was left.

He took a look at Koenma and said one word.

"Thanks."

Azkadellia Skye sat up in a tree hiding from two demons below. How did they always manage to fight under the trees she was in? It didn't make sense.

She would scout out the area as well as she could. Not find a single demon within miles and always wake up with somebody fighting under her tree. The majority of the time they didn't know she was there. Sometimes they knew somebody was near but they couldn't pinpoint it.

That's where having earth abilities came in handy. Even though she didn't know how to mask her energy she could still hide her appearance. She currently had made a complete bush around herself. It was almost like a cocoon made out of branches around her. It was very comfortable to be honest. It felt like a cradle.

Cautiously she peeked through the leaves to look at the demons below. One had blue skin and beady red eyes. The other one had a human like appearance. He was pretty attractive to be honest. She could sense that he had much more power than the blue demon. He had brown hair but she couldn't see his eyes.

Azkadellia rested her chin on her hands and started to daydream about what color eyes he probably had.

They were arguing. Why did demons always argue? Azkadellia guessed it was just in their nature. Just once she wondered what it would be like to have a nice couple under her tree. To see a family or people who were friends.

No wonder she was depressed all of the time. It's not good to be asleep with people constantly arguing below you.

It messes with your head.

The boys walked through the forest trying to find the girl Koenma had stuck them to find. "Kuwabara could you shut up!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara huffed and crossed his arms. He grumbled to himself as they walked.

He was covered in sweat and little bugs kept biting him. Hiei kept looking over at him and smirking.

Kuwabara didn't know what he was so happy about. "Quit looking at me shrimp!"

Kuwabara shifted his eyes away from Hiei and kept the sour look on his face.

"Or what?" Hiei remarked dryly.

After a second or two Hiei let a small smile slip onto his face. "That's what I thought."

Yusuke could see it coming. He slipped himself between Kuwabara and Hiei. He had to admit Kuwabara didn't look too good. The demon world had a lot of defense mechanisms when it came to humans. For some reason little bugs were attracted Kuwabara. Last time they came here Kuwabara had a bite that swelled up so much it had to be looked at by Koenma's doctors. At least he was spiritually aware enough to be able to fend off the toxins in the air.

Kuwabara started to huff up. "Get out of my way Urameshi!" Yusuke held him back.

"Yes detective. Please, get out of his way."

Kurama who was ignoring the argument behind him suddenly stopped. Yusuke almost ran into his back.

"I can sense her. She is about half a mile ahead. I also sense two other demons." Yusuke focused and soon he could see what Kurama was talking about. He sensed three demons ahead.

All four of the spirit detectives became alert.

The spirit detectives stopped on the edge of a clearing. They saw two demons ahead arguing.

They were a little confused. They could sense Azkadellia's energy right next to them but she was nowhere in sight.

Then Kurama pointed to the top of the tree. Yusuke looked up. He didn't see anything. He looked back at Kurama who still had his hand raised and tried to follow his finger exactly. He looked up in the tree and narrowed his eyes trying to see more clearly. He saw a thicker grouping of branches and Yusuke could just barely make out a form from behind the bushes.

They watched as the two demons on the ground argued. The more powerful demon pushed the blue demon into the tree Azkadellia was sitting in.

Azkadellia fell out of her nest and was hanging on the branch. Three of the spirit detectives watched with amusement as she tried to pull herself up onto the branch again.

Kurama just looked at the scene anxiously. He didn't understand why they were just watching but figured Yusuke didn't feel like confronting the two demons on the ground unless he had to. After all, he was a bit lazy.

Then the stronger demon pushed the blue demon against the tree harder and that's all it took. Azkadellia finally fell completely from the branch she was sitting on. She hit the ground with a thud.

Looking around she quickly jumped to her feet. The two demons were staring at her with wide eyes. They looked back at each other and then almost as if it was choreographed they looked back at Azkadellia again.

Azkadellia put the "oh shit" look on her face and started to run.

It was going great until a few minutes later when she tripped.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at the scene and for a few minutes they forgot that they weren't watching a movie.

Kurama went to move and Hiei beat him to it.

The stronger demon had straddled Azkadellia and was just about rip her shirt open when a blade cut his head off.

Azkadellia was still knocked out from her fall. The blue demon rushed at Hiei. It didn't take more than a second for Hiei to cut him into pieces.

Hiei picked up the girl and turned back to the other detectives who were still watching from the edge of the clearing.

"Ha ha Hiei you sure did cut him up. He looks like Sushi doesn't he Urameshi?" Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with a disgusted look on his face. Hiei didn't even bother with a reply.

Kurama was glaring at Hiei and looking down at the girl.

"Is something wrong fox?"

Kurama's eyes flushed with a bit of gold before he snapped out of it and smiled.

"Nothing Hiei"

Hiei started at him with a blank face before he turned around and started to run towards the portal.

He didn't have time to stand around and talk. Once he was out of the view of the detectives he looked down at the sleeping girl. He had to admit she was pretty.

He just wondered what Youko would want with her.


	3. Chapter 3: What a Fool

Azkadellia Skye woke up slowly. She could feel herself drifting out of a dream and tried dearly to hold onto it. Cursing herself in her head for losing the dream she tried desperately to remember what it had been about. After having no success Azkadellia slowly drifted into consciousness.

Then it hit her.

The last thing she remembered was running from the demons who had been fighting below her tree. When she opened her eyes where would she be? She couldn't help it but her heart began to beat a little faster. Azkadellia strained her senses and focused on her hearing. Suddenly she was overcome with millions of noises. Unconciously her hands flung to her furry fox ears. In her panic she had made a mistake that only young kits make. She toned down the noise a bit a focused on the important bits.

She could tell that she was inside of a building. There were seven people staying in the building. All but one was sleeping. The one who wasn't sleeping was downstairs. What was more alarming was the person inside the room she was currently in. She could tell the person was sleeping.

After weighing her options Azkadellia decided it was okay to open here eyes and look around.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

She was surprised to find that she was laying in a bed. Sitting up she took a good look around the room. The first thing she eyed was the demon sleeping in the chair next to the bed she was laying in. He was strikingly handsome.

The moonlight from the window he was sleeping next to lit up his face. He was breathtaking. His skin looked so smooth and delicate; almost like porcelain. Azkadellia almost wanted to lean in towards him and stroke his face. She was so caught up in looking at him that she didn't even realize the change in his breathing.

"Do you enjoy what you're looking at onna?"

Azkadellia, who was precariously perched on the side of the bed trying to resist her urge to reach out and touch his face fell.

Fell flat on her pretty little face.

Quickly she jumped to her feet.

She didn't know how to present herself. It was rare that Azkadellia actually met a person. In all honesty she didn't have many people skills.

"Where am I?" Azkadellia tried to keep the frown from her face but it creeped up on her.

"You are in my room." The man spoke abruptly as though he couldn't wait to close his mouth. His expression distorted his features in an unpleasant way.

"Did you know that you look much more attractive when you're sleeping?" As soon as she said it a surprised look instantly came across his face. He quickly hid it.

"Do you normally insult people after they save you?" It was Azkadellia's turn to look surprised.

"I had no intention of insulting you. I only meant to inform you that your peaceful expression during sleep is much more appealing than your over confident gloating look currently on your face." Azkadellia said with a completely serious look on her face.

"Sounds like the fox." Hiei mumbled below his breath.

"You should go back to sleep." He turned away from her. Azkadellia looked back at the bed and realized there weren't any sheets to cover up with. It just had a black fitted satin sheet covering it.

"Do you happen to have anything I could cover myself with. I don't want to get cold."

It took a few seconds before he answered. "You're a fire demon and you don't know how to keep yourself warm?"

Azkadellia turned around with a hurt expression on her face. "I am weak and have not yet learned how to control fire. It is a hard skill to master."

With that Azkadellia lay down on the bed facing away from the man and closed her eyes. She tried not to shiver from the cold in the room. She didn't want to show her very apparent weakness to the man in the room.

For some reason she felt ashamed.

He made her have that reaction. Suddenly she felt warm again.

He had put something over her.

Opening her eyes she realized it was a cloak. It smelled like cedar and pine. He most likely slept in trees like her.

"Thank you" All she heard from him was a sigh. Azkadellia drifted off to sleep soon after.

When Azkadellia woke up he was no longer in the room. She looked out the window and wasn't surprised to find that it was mid morning.

She looked around the room. It had a four foot chair rail with white bead board on the bottom and mocha colored walls on the top. It gave the room a masculine feel without making it overbearing. Various bladed weapons hung along the walls. Katanas were clearly his weapon of choice. He had dozens on the wall. His furniture was very masculine. In being masculine it was large and dark. The floor was wooden. Azkadellia studied it for a bit and with a happy sigh she determined it was brazilian koa. She knew her trees!

Azkadellia noticed two doorways. Studying the noise coming from one it was easy to determine that the other must be the bathroom.

It had been forever sense Azkadellia had taken a shower or even a bath for that matter. Elevating her hearing she made sure that everybody was downstairs. As soon as she was confident that she wouldn't be bothered Azkadellia entered the bathroom.

Quickly she stripped her clothes. They were tattered, dirty and ripped in certain places. They most likely smelled too. Azkadellia had worn them for too long to be able to make a fair judgement. After turning on the water she stepped in the shower. It was still cold. It didn't matter much to her. She wasn't use to warm water anyways. Soon enough it warmed up. Azkadellia groaned as the warm water rushed over her body. It felt wonderful. Soon the water was warm enough to be considered scalding. Without even realizing it her fire side took over and the water didn't hurt her body at all. After all, fire demons can withstand very hot temperatures.

Once out of the shower Azkadellia looked around the bathroom. Hanging on the wall was a fresh black towel. Azkadellia dried her hair and wrapped the soft towel around her body. She looked down at her clothes. There was no way the old dress would work. She now realized it did smell. It smelled terrible.

No wonder the man slept in the chair. Last night she just thought he was being nice. Now she realized his true reasons. No wonder he didn't have any sheets on the bed either. He probably didn't want her to stink them up. Azkadellia walked back into the bedroom and eyed the dresser. She didn't want to go through his things but she was desperate. She needed something to put on. She couldn't very well go downstairs in a towel.

Sighing she opened the dresser and pulled out a pair of black satin boxers and a white tank top. She quickly put it on and went back into the bathroom.

She found a comb and pulled all of the tangles out of her hair. No doubt her hair would dry fluffy but it really didn't matter.

Azkadellia eyed the only toothbrush she saw. A toob of sensitive toothpaste lay next to the toothbrush holder. Sighing in defeat she grabbed the toothbrush and brushed away.

Finally feeling refreshed Azkadellia made her way downstairs.

She could hear that the voices were all grouped in one room. She still didn't know who had saved her and where exactly she was. Or even why they had taken her. What did they want with her anyways?

She stepped into the doorway and all of the occupants turned and looked at her.

Four males and three females. She recognized the man from earlier. He was furthest from the group. He sat on the opposite side of the room in an arm chair close to the window.

Then she realized something odd.

All of the females were looking at her with shocked expressions on their faces. They kept their eyes on her face. However, the majority of the males were looking at her chest. The only exception was a red head. Azkadellia looked down at herself.

She just then realized something.

She was cold, wearing white, and it was showing; big time.

Azkadellia looked back up to face the people in the room.

Suddenly as if snapping out of a dream the red headed male jumped up with a blanket in his hands. He aggressively threw it at Azkadellia.

"Az-ka-dellia!" he scolded. "You cannot go around in revealing clothing!"

Azkadellia looked up at the man. At that moment she felt like a kit again. The little kitsune's fuzzy ears lay flat against her head as she grasped the blanket.

She couldn't help it as tears filled her eyes. His greenish golden eyes looked so full of rage. She did the only thing she knew to do.

She turned and ran.

She ran back up the path she had just come from. She disappeared up the stairs.

Once Azkadellia was in the dark room again she jumped onto the masculine bed. Her sobs were muffled into the bed.

Downstairs Kurama watched as Azkadellia's ears lay flat against her head. Her bright golden eyes filled with tears. His eyes, she had his eyes. He stood there momentarily stunned at the thought.

He watched as the girl pulled the blanket tighter against her. Her eyes swept around the room and in a second she was gone. She had to be as fast as Hiei. It didn't surprise him too much. After all she was Youko's daughter.

"What the hell did you do that for Kurama!" Yusuke yelled.

Kurama turned to face the detective. Before he could get in a reply Hiei moved from the arm chair he occupying by the window.

"Baka fox! At this rate I'll never have my room to myself." Hiei stalked off towards the stairs.

Kurama opened his mouth and closed it. He shoulders slumped as he let out a sigh.

"Well Kurama?"

Kurama looked up at the group. Everybody in the room was patiently waiting for his answer.

"I am sorry for my outburst. I don't know what got into me." Kurama quickly turned around and left the house.

Yusuke's mouth dropped open. He turned toward Kuwabara who was sitting next to him on the couch.

Kuwabara's mouth was hanging open as well. He closed his mouth and shrugged his broad shoulders.

The two let the thought slip from their head as Kuwabara shuffled a deck of cards.

The girls in the room however weren't going to let the incident go that easy. "Who was that?" Keiko asked leaning in towards Boton.

Boton looked around to see if anybody was near. When she was satisfied that the coast was clear she leaned in towards Keiko.

"It's a new girl Lord Koenma wants to be a spirit detective. He has been hunting for her for a while. Apparently she burned down an entire demon village in the demon world. He thinks she is a very powerful demon."

Boton finished her gossip with a smile. She loved to be one of Lord Koenma's favorite grim reapers. It meant that she had all the Intel. She looked at Keiko. She noticed that Keiko had a half frown on her face.

"Oh, I didn't realize Koenma would have girls fighting with Yusuke."

Boton picked up on this immediately. She knew Keiko had a thing for Yusuke. It was so obvious.

"No need to worry Keiko. From what I've heard Kurama has an interest in her. Lord Koenma called Kurama in before Yusuke and the others to talk to him about the girl. She is a fox spirit like Youko. Her name is Azkadellia."

Keiko seemed to cheer up a bit at the news. "No wonder Kurama acted so funny when she came in without a bra on. I bet he was jealous." Keiko smiled at the thought.

Yukina was in the far corner of the living room tending to her birds. She had watched the whole scene play out and had listened to Boton and Keiko's conversation.

They far underestimated her abilities. Everybody underestimated her.

It is true that she did have a kind heart and she was a bit on the shy side. However, Yukina couldn't seem to comprehend why they thought she was so weak. She had become quite good at healing sense her last trip to the Island of the Koorimes.

She wouldn't tell anybody but she was secretly working on ice attacks.

She trusted that the others would keep her safe but they were always leaving on missions. She did not want to be captured and forced to cry again. She had lost too many innocent birds to let that ever happen again.

Turning her attention back to her sweet little birds Yukina started to clean their cage

Hiei made his way up the stairs in a particularly grouchy mood.

He had been waiting all morning for the female fox to wake up so he could shower. Just as soon as she leaves the room Kurama has to make her run back upstairs.

Hiei was going to take a shower whether she liked it or not. He opened the door to his room.

As soon as he entered the room a curious smell tickled his nose. He was surprised he hadn't noticed how good she smelled last night. It was almost as if her scent was calling to him. Then it hit him. She was going to go into heat soon.

He growled lowly in the back of his throat. Demons from all over would be attracted to the house. She would be a walking demon magnet for three to four days.

Hiei thought of Yukina. It would not be wise to keep the female fox here with his sister around.

Hiei snapped back to the real world when he heard the female fox talking to him. Her face was red and swollen from crying. He could see the dried tear stains on her face. Her golden eyes shimmered in the little bit on sunlight shining through the window.

He watched as a new tear dropped down her face and dissolved quickly from her fiery hot skin. He hadn't even noticed how warm it was in his room.

Hot temperatures never bothered him. It had to be at least 110 degrees in the room.

"What did you say onna" Hiei barked at the female fox.

She seemed to cower slightly at his tone. Hiei felt a smirk coming onto his face. He was glad he could affect her this way.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about earlier. It's just that I don't own any clothes. Everything I've ever owned I had to steal." She couldn't seem to look him in the eye.

Hiei couldn't help but feel a tinge of sympathy. She was an orphan like him. That phrase hit home. He had never bought anything until a couple of years ago. He stole whatever he needed and he was good at it too. He made sure that no emotions were displayed on his face. He was not one to display such human qualities. Emotions were a sign of weakness.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" Hiei spat out.

She didn't seem to catch the dangerous tone in his voice as she looked over at him. A big smile came to her face and her golden eyes lit up. The corner of Hiei's mouth twitched as he fought back a smile. He didn't know what came over him. She was so beautiful when she smiled. Even with tears staining her swollen face.

"What are you smiling for?" he griped

Azkadellia took in a deep breath and mustered all the courage she had. "You asked me what you could do about it. I would really like it if you took me to get clothes."

Azkadellia was absolutely beaming.

Hiei couldn't help but show a look of surprise on his face. How the hell had she gotten that from what he said?

"What would make you think I would take you shopping. You don't even know my name"

Azkadellia frowned. "What is it?"

Hiei blanched. He knew that was coming.

"Hiei" he said flatly.

Azkadellia smiled. "Hiei…Hiei" she said his name twice in a pleasant voice.

"I like it. My name is Azkadellia but you, Hiei, can call me Az."

Hiei tried to regain his composure and his cold front. This girl affected him and he didn't like it.

"I will not call you by your pathetic human sounding nickname onna."

Hiei looked at the female fox. His words seemed to take the smile off her face. Her eyes started to water. Hiei felt her temperature jump a good twenty degrees. Her lips quivered as she tried not to cry.

"I can understand that. I however am a demon Hiei, in every shape or form. I was simply being nice to you. Not every demon is adverted to it. Now could you please take me to get clothes?" Azkadellia set her jaw.

She would not cry anymore.

Hiei eyed her curiously. "I will take you. Only so you won't soil any more of mine."

Azkadellia jumped up and down on his bed. "Yay! Hiei is taking me shopping!"


End file.
